


Oblivion is Calling

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, joelay - Freeform, potential for longer fic, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel tries to fix the one thing that he never thought had a problem to start with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion is Calling

Joel was stickler for detail. Even his piles of objects were organized to a point, though sometimes it felt futile at best as Joel was never completely satisfied with how things ended up. One thing wrong, and Joel instantly knew causing him to have to redo his process again until he set it aside for another day. However, because of this, nothing ever missed his gaze. 

Nothing that is, except for one Ray Narvaez Jr. 

Joel wished he had seen it coming, from the broken conversations and quiet demeanor to the happiness no longer there. 

When Joel eventually found out Ray was leaving, it was if he lost all the breath in his body and he was left in a state of shock. He thought Ray was okay, that he would be able to be with him forever, even if that forever was a secret that only Joel knew of. In all the years he had known Ray, Joel never gained the courage to admit his love for the younger man. Now, Ray was going to be gone with Joel not knowing when or if he was going to see him again.

Rushing from the room, Joel made his way to the Achievement Hunter office and confirmed his fears when he saw Ray packing up his belongings. No one noticed Joel’s presence as all were immersed in their own work while giving Ray comments of farewells and good luck. 

Not wanting to make a scene, Joel slipped away back to his office and collapsed in his chair, unable to deal with his feelings. He just couldn’t understand how he, meticulous with every little thing, had missed this. The world was falling apart around him and Joel simply didn’t know what to do. 

~ 8 Months Later ~

Joel looked up at the building before him and swallowed. It had been over half a year since he had last seen Ray and here he was standing outside of his building, waiting to confess his love. After constant battling within himself, he figured it was finally time as he had nothing left to lose at this point. Joel’s mind swirled with worry as he went through all the possible outcomes, most of which being the negative side of things. However, it was close to Christmas and he hoped Ray would show some sort of holiday cheer instead of shunning him immediately. 

Exhaling heavily, Joel pressed the call button and waited. 

“Uh, hello?” Came Ray’s confused greeting.

“Yeah, hi, Ray. It’s me. Joel. I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by?” Joel winced at his awkward reply and shifted on his feet.

“Oh, hey. Uh…guess I’ll invite you up then? It’s number 218.”

Joel couldn’t tell if Ray was at all happy with this surprise drop-in, but shoved his way into the building as soon as the buzzer went off. Opting for the stairs, Joel finally reached the front of Ray’s apartment where his hand hovered over the door before he found the courage to knock.

“Wasted no time, I see,” Ray commented in much too serious of a tone when the door was opened, but gave Joel a polite smile anyways. “What’s up, Heyman?”

“Oh, I, uh-” Joel stopped, having not planned this far ahead.

Ray laughed at this and Joel started to see the Ray he knew and loved come to the surface. “Come on in, it’s not much, but it’s home,” Ray stepped to the side for Joel to enter.

As Joel took his first step, he wasn’t quite sure what to think. On the one hand, he was actually having time alone with Ray, but he had never really taken to talking with the younger man when they had worked together. All in all, Joel felt it was a rather sticky situation.

“Do you want anything? I think I have mint hot chocolate if you’re feeling festive,” Ray asked as he went over to the kitchen.

“That’d be fine,” Joel managed out and watched as Ray got everything ready. Though he was fascinated by Ray’s process, Joel couldn’t help but glance around the apartment as well, noting the lack of holiday decor. 

“You can sit down, you know,” Ray broke Joel’s thoughts in a light tone. “Make yourself at home.”

Joel swallowed with a curt nod, slipping off his jacket and shoes before heading over to the living room. As he passed by the kitchen, he found his jacket being taken from his hands and replaced with a warm mug. 

“Uh, thanks,” Joel lifted the mug slightly. Once settled on the couch, Ray followed Joel’s lead with his own cup and sat on a chair nearby. 

“So,” Ray began, taking a tentative sip from his drink. “What brings you here?”

Joel’s face heated up at this and he brought his own mug close to his face in hopes of the steam covering up his nervousness. “Oh, you know. Just thought I’d say hi. Haven’t seen you in months.”

“Mmm.”

Joel couldn’t help but notice Ray’s far-off gaze when he glanced at the younger man, wondering what was going on in his head. When Joel thought about how he had so many present and future plans with each detail laid out, he realized that Ray was the only piece that hadn’t fit just yet. Joel opened his mouth to say something more but Ray suddenly jumped in.

“It’s harder around the holidays. Not seeing the guys, I mean. We always did something special with each other and it just made things more meaningful,” Ray sighed and shook his head. “Not that I hate where I’m at now. I love streaming, but there’s just some people I miss.”

Joel nodded his understanding, though he wasn’t sure if he really could see Ray’s perspective. After all, while Joel felt he knew everyone to an extent, he had missed Ray’s fading excitement and lost one of the people that kept him going strong. 

“I miss you,” Joel mumbled out quietly, not caring if it was the time to do so. 

He could feel Ray’s eyes on him and he kept his gaze away, not wanting to see the younger man’s expression. 

“I wish I could’ve helped you and then maybe I would’ve been able to tell you the truth. After you left, I haven’t really felt the same.”

“What do you mean?” Ray’s gentle voice reached Joel’s ears and he took a deep breath in.

“I like you, Ray. I have for years. Maybe that’s what blinded me, I thought you were happy because you were in my head, but then…then you were gone. It happened so fast, I just don’t know,” Joel’s voice cracked slightly before he clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to pour out more of his soul.

After a few moments of silence, Ray spoke up. “I saw you, you know,” he started softly. “When I was packing my stuff. I tried to call after you, but you ran away. I didn’t know what to do and, well, I honestly think I like you too, Joel. If you want to give us a try, I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

Joel finally decided to look at Ray and felt himself nearly fall to pieces again, but out of joy when he saw Ray’s face. It was if things finally made sense again. Both men set down their mugs at the same time followed by Joel took the first step, reaching out for Ray’s hand and taking it in his own.

“You should’ve come by sooner,” Ray smiled. “I think we both needed this.”

“Think of it as an early Christmas gift,” Joel replied with a new air of confidence, squeezing Ray’s hand tightly.

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like eternity and while Joel still wished he had been able to confess to Ray sooner, it didn’t matter now. For once in Joel’s detail-orientated life, it felt like there was a place for everything and everything was in its place.


End file.
